


Tease

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: You're a demon and Dean teases you when he gets the change. There's so much dirty talk, please someone stop me





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Y/N.”

You felt a shiver running down your spine, making you shudder when two large arms were caging you in to the counter of the bar. His hands casually gripping the firm polished wood.

_Dean Winchester._

The man you’ve been ordered to track. The man you’ve been tailing for what seems like forever. You didn’t even know that he knows your name but you couldn’t act surprised. Not now. His breath falling hotly close to your ear. It tickles and goosebumps began to spread around your shoulder and face.

“Fancy seeing you here.” He whispered and you swallowed hard.

You could feel the presence of the blade. The knife once belonged to Ruby, your friend, was now in the possession of the Winchesters and you have no doubt that they’ll use it against you one day.

“Nuh, nuh..” He cooed. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t kill you.  _Yet_. In fact, I need you to do something for me.”

“What’s in it for me?” You asked him, voice low. Gone was the hard demon shell and you kind of feel intimidated.

Dean let out a chuckle. “Well, I’d say we could spend some more time drinking.” His index finger came up and twirled at your hair. “We could go to your place. Or mine…”

He broke his talk by ordering a beer but he still had you caged in.

“I’d take care of you so good, baby.” He licked his lips. “Swirl my tongue around your clit, just like that.” And he showed it to you, letting his tongue swirl around your earlobe expertly.

You bit down on your bottom lip, your eyes fixed on the drink and you could feel the heat in the depths of your core.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Imagine, me burying my face in your pussy, my nose brushing against your clit and my tongue disappear inside your hole. So. Deep.” He started to lick the inner shell of your ear now and you closed your eyes, imagining him.

“Then I’d put a finger in your pussy, feel how you grip me. Bet you’re going to open for me so good. Tight too, ain’t you? You’re such a slut, you can take more than one finger, couldn’t you? Two? Three? Or even four of my thick fingers?” He traced his fingers along your arm and you did your best to swallow down the moan that was trying to escape.

“I’d pull my fingers out again. Licking them up. Bet you’d taste so good.” His fingers ghosting on your face, tracing the line of your lips. “You’d be so needy, writhing under me like a perfect whore. Begging for me to fuck you and let you come.”

Oh fuck… you were dripping wet by now.

“But I won’t do it, sweetheart. Not yet. I’d push my tongue back in you, fucking you with my tongue, real good. My slick fingers tracing a line to your ass and I’d play with your other hole. Bet you’d like that too, don’t ya? Want something in your ass while you have something in your pussy.” He chuckled and rest this thumb on your bottom lip.

“Your asshole would open up for me so easily, too. Taking my finger so good and it’s so fucking tight and warm, I could literally feel it. Mmhh..” Your mouth opened up for his thumb and the tip of your tongue licked at it.

“I’d take my tongue out of your pussy. You’d be disappointed. Begging me for more but I wouldn’t give you more. Oh no… I’d run my tongue along your pussy. Further down. Rimming you really good, baby. Bet you love to be rimmed, don’t ya? You’d love how my tongue would make you feel so good, honey.” You were sucking at his thumb in earnest, not caring what the others might think because damn you need it.

“Then I’d lick your ass, sweetheart. Bet it tastes even better than your pussy. Ever let anyone do that to you? Bet you’d love it. You’d love, how my tongue is tickling your asshole.” He now traces along your legs with his free hand, leaving a trail of goosebumps on the way.

“I’d change the position, what do you think? Letting you ride my face, huh? You’d like that, don’t ya? Rubbing your wet pussy on my face, feeling my stubble burn you up from the outside? I’d let you cum, sweetheart, because I’d want to see you come undone above me.”

You rubbed your thighs together, trying to get the friction you need and making the tingly feeling go away.

“Then baby, I’d fuck you. But it wouldn’t be slow and gentle, would it? Oh no, you’d want to see me work for it, because you’re such a fucking slut, taking me so good and deep. Begging me to fuck you harder, to pull your hair. Begging me to spank you, wouldn’t you like that? The thought of me marking you up so you can show it to your boss?”

“Yes.” It slipped out of your mouth and you put your hand on it to shut yourself up.

“Thought so. Bet you’re wet right now. How easy would it be for me to just slide a finger under your skirt and fuck you with it?” He chuckled, his nose nuzzled against your neck.

“Baby, I’d fuck you so good. Just imagine. I’d fuck you so hard and good that the only thing that you’ll remember is my name that you’ll scream, over and over again. I’d make you cum so many times. Make you take it. You’ll cry because you’re so sensitive but you won’t tell me to stop. Would you? Because you’re such a whore for my cock. Only mine.” He pressed his body to yours, making you feel the bulge in his pants and you let out a sigh.

“That’s it. I’d fuck you until you won’t be able to walk. You’ll go back to Crowley, tell him that it’s me who marked you and he’ll punish you for disobeying his orders. But you won’t care, will you darling? Because you’d be too fucked out to care.”

Fuck, he had you railed up and you think that you could cum untouched.

“I’d cum inside of you, pretty. I’d mess you up so bad but hey, I’d lick you clean afterwards, how about that? Wouldn’t you like that, huh? I’d take good care of you, sweetheart. Just thinking about it makes me so fucking hard. I could just slip my dick out of my pants, lift up your skirt and push it in, nobody would notice. It’d go in easily too, wouldn’t it? You’re probably so freaking wet by now. Wouldn’t that be nice, huh?” His mouth was so close to your ears and his voice was so damn sexy and raspy.

You felt your walls clenching around nothing but then a wave washed over and you came. Hard and wild, your eyes rolling to the back and you thought that you could see stars for a moment there. You began to pant and Dean’s voice is here again.

“Look so fucking beautiful when you cum, darling. Would love to see that when I am in you. Wouldn’t that be nice?”

“Oh god, yes.” You were still breathing heavily.

“Well, too bad I don’t fuck demons, sweetheart. Go tell Crowley to fuck himself, will ya?” He winked and walked to the back of the bar before he slid into a booth.

And you? You couldn’t do anything else than stare at him before you angrily took off, disappearing through the back entrance and you were sure that you’ll forever hold a grudge against Dean Winchester.


	2. Chapter 2

With new found confidence, you return back to the bar, determined to teach Dean Winchester a lesson. Damn him and his dirty mouth. But what he can do, you could do better!

You have to admit, you lost your cool for a minute there and it almost cost you your job, but after you had a one on one with your boss, you’re back and ready to raise hell.

Dean was still sitting in his booth, nursing his beer while watching the pool table. You could see him watching the game, trying to find the right moment to hustle.

You stroll towards him and when you were close enough, he plies his eyes from the game to look at you and for a brief moment, you were taken aback of how pretty his face is. Quickly, you put that thought to the side, even if it kills you on the inside because those damn lips, are the ones you want to feel on your body.

“Back for more, I see.” He’s saying it like he owns the damn place and you just wanted to shut his mouth. Oh, that boy just won’t know what hit him once you’re done with him.

“Can I sit?”

“Please.” He says it but he didn’t mean it because he didn’t more, man-spreading his way deliberately on the bench seat.

You grin as you put your leg over his and straddle his lap and the look on his face was comical.

The table digs into your back and you lean a little further against him, your still damp panties making contact with his bulge.

So he was turned on himself! That gives you the satisfaction you needed. You hooked your arms around his neck for leverage, fingers threading through the short hair on the back of his head, as you ground down on him, making him hold his breath.

“Well, well, well. Dean Winchester.” You clicked your tongue against your teeth as his name rolled off your tongue. Licking at your bottom lip, your eyes holding Dean’s gaze.

“What I would do to you.” One of your hand trailing down his body in search for his and when you found it, you took it to your lips. “I’ll treat you good, Baby.” Your tongue coming out, twirling around the tip of his forefinger. “Imagine.” Opening up your mouth, you took three of his fingers in, almost swallowing half of his fist, until the tip of his middle finger hits the back of your throat and you heard him swallow down a moan, biting down on his bottom lip hard as he tries to keep his composure.

You could feel him growing harder underneath of you and you let out a chuckle. This is so much fun.

Taking his hand out of your mouth, you trail it along your chest until you reach your tits and then teasingly, Dean pinches at your nipple through the thin fabric of your top and you ground down on him, making both of you moan out at the same time.

He looks at you now with dark eyes and they were almost as black as your demon ones.

“Wouldn’t you like that, Dean?” You rolled your hips delicately down on his crotch, making him bite down a moan that almost escapes his plump lips again. “I would let you do things to me.”

“What things?” He twirls his fingers around your nipple again before asking, although he can paint a clear picture. He pinched them between his fingers, pulling at them until you arched your back, grounding down on him harder.

“Imagine all your wildest fantasy coming to life.” You panted as you lean down and whisper into his ears.

“Humor me.” He thrusts his hips up, meeting you as you rocked your hips on his lap and then his hands were on your hips, guiding you to and fro on his hard bulge.

“My pussy’s so wet for you, Dean. Imagine sliding your cock in and out of that slick heat. It’s tight too. So fucking tight.” Your tongue licks up a patch below his ear, sucking in his earlobe.

“You can use me however you like. Fuck my mouth, my tits, my pussy, even my ass is yours.” Your forehead rests on his and your breath mingles together.

“Fuck.” Dean let out a groan at the thought of it. The thought of having you in every way.

“Yeah? You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” He grips you harder now, blunt nails digging into the flesh of your hips and you’re sure that he’ll leave a mark in the shape of his hands.

“Son of a - ” Dean pulled you down harder, helping you spread your wetness on to his jeans and you were sure that his pants were ruined. His dick hard against your pussy and it makes you wonder how it looks like. He probably has a beautiful cock, with a mushroom tip that leaks pre-cum and how nice would it be to feel it in your mouth, your throat? His veins would stand out and you probably couldn’t take him in all the way but you would like to try.

You could feel that he was close and you lick a trail from his ear to his lips. Your mouth ghosting over his and he chased them, moving up a little bit to be able to feel your lips but you wouldn’t let him, pull away as you moved your hips a little faster than before.

“Wouldn’t that be nice, huh? Dean?”

“Fuck, yes. Yes!” He closed his eyes and you knew that it’ll probably take him another two or three thrusts of your hips and he’ll be creaming his pants.

Grinning you stopped your movements and got off him. You could see his hungry eyes looking at you puzzled and it almost made you feel pity for him.

“Too bad you don’t fuck demons, Dean.” You smirk and turn around, making your way across the bar and out through the back, never looking back at him.


End file.
